One Twisted Story
by 247FairyTail
Summary: A story in which Gray, the prince, is supposed to marry Lucy, but Lucy loves Natsu. Natsu is Lucy's best friend, but Gray's best man. Erza is a knight of Jellal, while Jellal is the king. When Natsu makes up his mind to run away with Lucy, two things happen. Juvia helps them escape, and they travel with wanted criminals, Gajeel and Levy. Magic in later chapters, all main pairings.
1. Promise

**Yo! 247FairyTail here! **

**My other story _Only Time Can Tell _is coming to an end, so I decided to start a new one!**

**This story takes place in an age in which there are castles, kings, queens, knights, dragons... and magic?**

* * *

One Twisted Story ~ Chapter 1:

-Summary:

A story in which Gray is supposed to marry Lucy, but Lucy loves Natsu. Natsu is Lucy's best friend, but Gray's best man. Erza is the knight of Lucy, while Jellal is the king. So when Natsu makes up his mind to run away with Lucy, two things happen. Juvia helps them escape, and they travel with wanted criminals, Gajeel and Levy. Although there is more to this story then just castles and kings. There is also magic and dragons. And soon Natsu and Lucy will find out the part they play in all of this.

* * *

"You are to be wed the day after tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, father."

"Imagine once you marry the _king's _son! We will be raised even higher in the ranks!"

"I understand."

"Although I find it weird, the son of the king isn't even his son. Lucy, you must do whatever it takes to support this family."

* * *

The wind blew her locks away from her face. She shivered, it was past winter so why hasn't it got any warmer? She looked over the soft roses and daisies dancing among the sky. A pale blue flower found its way to her hair and she frowned, leaning on the railing.

"On a day so beautiful, why must I be wed to someone I do not love?" Her life was just not fair. Her dress casually fluttered when she turned.

"Lucy." His caring face captured the glow of the sunset. His sensationally pink hair wavered in the wind, showing off his forehead and his ever so slightly green-onyx eyes. "Come here."

"Natsu." She breathed and fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I can't stand watching you do this to yourself."

"I have no choice. This will give my family more happiness."

"What about your happiness?" He gently pushed her back enough to see her face. His eyebrows knitted together and he bit his lip.

"As long as you are in my life I will always have happiness." She put my hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

"That's not fair Lucy. Why must you be so loyal and compassionate."

"Can't I ask you the same?"

"If only I could help you." She pushed his arms away and took a step back, turning away from him.

"Then why don't you?" His eyes widened and he gasped.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked fearful. She turned back to face him, and with all seriousness she began to speak.

"Let's run away! On the night of the wedding I say we make a break for it and never look back."

"Lucy, we know we can't-"

"I know! It's ridiculous! But think about it, everyone will be busy and concerned with there own preparations to notice if we slip away." She stepped forward and grasped his hands. "Promise me you will think about it." His face softened once more.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Natsu!" He flinched. "Do you wish for me to be wed to Gray as well? Are you following through with my _father's _wishes?" He slipped his hands through my grasp and stepped back.

"Don't ask me something so absurd! You know I don't want you to go through with this!" He turned and walked back inside. Her face fell to the floor.

"So even _you_ can give me no faith."

* * *

"Lucy, dear. Are you ready for the wedding?" The sweat voice of Mira echoed throughout the room.

"Oh don't pester her Mira! You know how she really feels!" Cana slurred in her drunken state.

"Cana!" I screeched. "No more of that!" Mira took the glass of wine away from her. Cana reached out for it but Mira slapped her hands away.

"Hello." Juvia stepped into the room. "Juvia just wanted to check on the bride-to-be. After all Juvia wants to make sure Gray-sama's wedding is perfect even if she isn't the one he is marrying!" She glared at me. Mira and Cana stepped in front of me.

"Lay off Juvia, Lucy doesn't even want this." Cana defended.

"She doesn't want it, eh?" Juvia smirked and exited the room. "Then Juvia will be waiting. Juvia will see Lucy soon." And with that said she disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

The day of the wedding came faster then anyone anticipated. Natsu spend the remainder of the time locked up in his chambers, thinking. Lucy didn't get any sleep and broke down crying in the middle of the night. Juvia had spent the time reminiscing about the events to unfold by Gray's side. Mira and Cana prayed happiness for their friend. Lucy's father greeted everyone with kindness and awaited the fateful day with much greed. And Gray had helped for the preparations.

So now, Lucy sat in her chambers, wedding gown on and much despair on her face. She met the day in fear, screaming herself awake and no one there to comfort her. Not even Natsu...

"Lucy, he's ready for you." She stood and placed the veil over her face. Walking out the door she spotted the doors that will begin her new life. She was just about to call out to her dad, but Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Natsu! What are you doing here."

"I'm sorry! I thought about it okay?"

"You what-"

"Let's go! Right now! Just you and me."

"Just us? Right now?'

"Yes Lucy, look I don't know how long it will take until I can love you completely, but if you are willing to wait, I will give you all of me. I just- I need time."

"Natsu..." She sighed and gripped his hand. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I told you before, as long as you are in my life I am happy." They smiled at each other and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "N-Natsu!"

"If I am taking you away, I have to do it right!" She screamed as he hoisted her higher up and ran.

Meanwhile in the church room everyone stood there with blank faces. "Where is the bride?"

* * *

"Natsu, they are catching up!" I screamed when a guard caught up to us. Natsu threw his fist back and punched him.

"Lucy! Natsu! This way!"

"Juvia?" We asked suspiciously, but trusted her anyway. She led us down a dark hallway and into a large room. She lit the candles along the edges of the walls and pointed.

"The exit is that way. Juvia will distract the guards. Go! Hurry!" Natsu didn't waste anytime running for the exit and pushing the door open. He stepped outside and gently put me down. I huffed and faced the other way as I brushed the dirt from my dress. Natsu grabbed the veil from my head and threw it against the wall. Then he grabbed the bottom portion of my dress and ripped it clean off, exposing my legs. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! They will hear you. I'm sorry but you can't run in a wedding dress." I sighed and he chuckled. "I never thought this would happen."

"Natsu promise me something." I turned to him and he took my hands.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me we will go on lots of adventures."

"I promise."

* * *

**Yeah so end of Chapter one, so tell me, should I continue this story or delete it? **

**I would love it if you could leave a review and tell me if you liked/hated it. **

**I mean, how am I supposed to improve if I don't know what i'm doing wrong? :3 **

**Also favorite/follow if you want more. **

**I will introduce Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy in the next Chappie! (If you want me to continue.) **

**But for now, have a nice day/night!**

**-247FairyTail**


	2. The New Beginning

**Yo! 247FairyTail is back! **

**I want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. I try to reply to all my reviews, but if you are a guest I can't really do that. Lol. I still appreciate the thought!**

**I decided to continue it since you guys liked the first chapter. xD**

* * *

"The bride, what about the bride?"

"Did something happen?"

Erza stepped before the other guards, fully dressed in her knights attire. Long flowing red hair, body clad in armor, and a gleaming sword strapped to her waist. She was known as _Titania, _queen of the fairies and very fearsome, even so she was a beauty. "Prince Gray, Jellal has sent me to your aid. Do you wish for me to go after them?" Gray raised his head higher and shouted.

"MY BRIDE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A TRAITOR!" Everyone gasped.

"Where's my daughter!" Lucy's dad stepped forth. Erza put her arm out, stopping him from approaching Gray.

"Didn't you here me?" Gray narrowed his eyes. "She was captured by that imbecile friend of hers, Natsu!"

* * *

"Natsu. Where are we?" Lucy asked a bit fearful.

"We are getting close." Natsu squeezed her hand tighter.

"To where? We are in the middle of a forest!" She screeched when a bird flew by.

"You've never been outside the castle, have you?" Natsu stopped and looked back at her. She flinched momentarily.

"No, I've only been in the gardens. And even then I was guarded by one of my dad's servants."

"So even when you were born it was already decided you would marry Gray?" His eyes softened.

"Yes." She looked down and he turned around and kneeled.

"Get on." He looked back at her expectantly.

"What?!" She stepped back, perplexed.

"Climb on. At least until you get used to the outdoors." She smiled and took his offer. She had a little trouble getting onto his back but his grabbed her legs and put them on his sides. Then he stood up. "You can hold onto me, you know?" She hesitated at first, but then slowly wrapped her arms around him. She blushed and snuggled into his warmth that seemed to radiant off of him. Then he started to walk.

Moments passed by in silence. They were nearing the end of the forest and now on a mountain pathway. A crunch of leaves got there attention and Natsu stopped walking.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Look what you did! Now they know we are here!" An unknown femine voice said.

"It's not my fault!" Another masculine voice said.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Natsu gently put Lucy on the ground and stepped protectively in front of her. "I'll ask _one more time_." Natsu's voice grew threatening. Even Lucy shuddered. "Who _are you?" _The sound of rustling was more alarming this time and Natsu put his arms out in a fighting position. The rustling finally stopped, but the two figures seemed to be masked in darkness.

"Relax, we won't hurt you guys." The more masculine voice said.

"Show yourselves." Lucy spoke. The two figures walked forward. One was a tall guy, very lean, broad, and had piercing on his face. He had messy black hair that fell beneath his shoulders. His grin was very peculiar and his blood red eyes screamed _monster._ The most startling thing was the scales, thick black scales aligned the shape of his face and seemed to run up and down his arms and legs.

"W-What are y-you?" Natsu stuttered. The girl came out after him. She was much shorter then he was. Blue hair at her shoulders, green eyes, and a sweet smile. She giggled at there comment.

"Why, he's a dragon."

"D-Dragon!" They screamed. She nodded her head and stepped forward, seeming to pull out something from behind her back. Natsu narrowed his eyes and once he saw it nothing but a book put his arm down.

"See, look." She opened the book and held it out for them to see. It was filled with original artwork and scriptures, each page held a heavy amount of information. "D-r-a-g-o-n."

"It's nothing special." The guy grumbled.

"C'mon Gajeel! Enlighten them!" The girl shook with excitement. "My name's Levy, he's Gajeel. What are your names?"

Lucy stopped for a moment and they both turned to face each other. Both having the same question. 'Our names? We need new names if we don't want to be found out.'

A minute pasted and Lucy answered. "I'm Luna, and he's Noah." But the next second they found themselves screaming. Gajeel was eating... METAL! "Don't eat that!" Lucy screeched.

"Relax." Gajeel spoke. "It's fine. I eat iron all the time."

"WHAT!" The pair screamed.

Gajeel finished chowing down and began to speak again. "Weird." He took a step closer to Natsu and took a whiff. Natsu backed away in disgust. "You smell like me."

"_I'm _weird? You just took a whiff of me! Although I can't blame you..."

"Cool it! I just mean that you smell like a dragon! Even though you don't have scales or fangs, but your teeth are pretty sharp."

"Luc-Luna... We should go before these people influence us..." Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her away.

"Wait! They could help us." Lucy grinned.

"Help us? We don't need any help." Natsu turned to face her.

"_Please_ Natsu. It's been forever since you left the castle. Plus it would be nice for some more company."

"_What am I not enough_?!" Natsu asked, but it was already too late. Lucy had already walked back and started talking to the girl.

"Luna right? Can I call you Lu?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah!" Lucy said back excitedly.

"Hey, you guys going to the kingdom in the south? I hear their palace is really pretty! And Princess Yukino is sweet too!" Levy said with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy took a brief glance at Natsu, and when he nodded she complied. "Yeah, could we travel together?"

"As long as you guys don't cause us trouble." Gajeel tsked.

Levy hit his arm. "Gajeel! Be nice! Sure you guys can come with us." Natsu returned to Lucy's side, and held out his arm. Gajeel stepped forward and shook his hand.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Noah, so I guess we will be traveling together."

"Still smells like a dragon."

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Dressed in dark navy and red, the king Jellal sat on his throne overlooking the kneeling knights in front of him.

"Prince Gray has requested the pursuit of his bride, Lucy." He pointed at Erza. "My right hand knight, Erza Scarlet, will be your escort. Do not disobey her. Make the kingdom proud and bring back my son's bride!" The soldiers threw their fists in the air.

Erza rode her horse forward and shouted above them all. "You are not to harm the bride, I want her alive! Let us begin this quest!" She she rode off with all the others right behind her.

But one figure stood out from the rest. He was dressed in the top armor and rode just behind Erza. His eyes narrowed in distrust.

"That is my bride out there, and i'll be damned if I let anyone else rescue her!"

Gray...

* * *

**Yup, yup, I know what you are thinking. Boring, right? Sorry i'm just trying to introduce the main characters so I can set up the main plot I have planned.**

**But yeah I was gonna do this thing where the celestial spirit wizards in the show were the princesses... But then I remember I didn't make Lucy a princess soooo... Oh well! I'll still let the other two be princesses. Hehe.**

**Just so you know it's really late at night and i'm exhausted so it might be a little fast paced this chapter, but I guess it's a little to late to say this now... Hahahah... I need sleep!**

**I just really wanted to update so you guys won't think I didn't follow through and continue the story.**

**But anyways, review/follow/favorite! Tell me how I did, like/hate/love? And i'll talk to you guys soon!**


	3. Magic

**Well hello there... :3 How you doin'? Bwahaha.**

**Are you Google? Cause you have everything i've been searching for! **

**Okay, I will stop being awkward... **

**ANYWAY! Here's the next chappie, and please bare with me. My time writing this was _VERY_ limited.**

* * *

"So you're saying i'm a dragon?"

"Bingo!"

"And you want to train me magic?"

"Two's the charm!"

"Will I get scales like you too?"

"Look, it's a strike!"

He huffed in annoyance. "Would you stop with that already!"

Gajeel grinned, then started to chuckle. "Look, you won't always have to show your scales." When he said that, his scales disappeared back into his skin. "It's just a bonus. But since we aren't in town or anything, I don't mind showing them off!"

"Oh oh, I see." Natsu scratched the side of his head. "But what about the tail?"

"Tail?" He asked confusedly.

"Yeah." I explained. "Aren't dragons supposed to have tails?"

He laughed. "Only in books! I'm only half dragon so I don't have one. My mother was a human so I was raised to be like one." His scales reappeared. "I guess it just never grew or whatever." Natsu hummed in thought.

"M-m-m-magic!"

"Yes yes! Now look here!"

"WOAH! That's scary!"

"I know right! It scared the shit outta me when I first saw it!"

Gajeel sighed. "You need to calm your girl down. She's getting too excited."

"_M-m-my girl?_" Natsu blushed brightly. "_Yours_ is the one cussing!" He retorted.

"My girl can say whatever the fuck she wants!" Gajeel replied.

_"GAJEEL!"_

"Oh shit."

"_HOW_ _MANY TIMES_ HAVE I TOLD YOU! I don't belong to you!" Levy ran up and hit Gajeel's arm.

"What can I say? Dragons are possessive creatures." Gajeel grinned when Levy blushed.

Lucy was right behind Levy. She snuck up when he wasn't looking and hugged Natsu from behind. "Noah!"

He was startled but when he realized who it was, he smiled.

_'Possessive creatures, eh? I wonder if that's true.'_

* * *

She came and sat down next to him on the grass. "Training, how was training?"

"Fine." He replied and looked the other way. She kept trying anyway.

"Just... Fine?"

"Yes."

"How are you with magic so far?"

"I've only felt magic in my presence, because _GAJEEL_ IS BEING TO MUCH OF A WIMP TO ACTUALLY TEACH ME!"

"Fuck you! I teach you just fine!" Gajeel screamed from 20 feet away; where he was with Levy.

"Say that to my 'skills' with magic!"

"You lil-" Lucy interrupted them with a series of coughs.

When she was done, Natsu put a hand to her back and patted lightly. "You okay, Luna?"

"Y-Yeah..." She rasped out. "But I was wondering... Do you think it's possible for me to learn magic?"

He grinned. "Of course!"

* * *

The commands echoed through there ears, and off into the night.

They had not expected the sudden onslaught. But when Lucy awoke to the sounds of, "We found her!"

"Capture her!"

"Bring her back to the castle!" She immediately woke everyone up, and they bolted down the valley.

"Which one are they after?" Gajeel said confusedly.

"Luna are they after you?" Levy asked with concern.

Lucy pretended not to hear and continued to run; Natsu right behind her.

The horses galloped mightily; the sounds of their hooves marking to ground was hear for miles.

The group ran blindly into the forest.

Neither party noticed when Lucy and one soldier strayed off from the rest.

_'I don't want Levy and Gajeel involved when they helped us so much.'_

_"LUCY!"_ Natsu screamed for her. He reached out, but they were too far apart to grab hold.

She split off from their path and ran with all her strength.

Her legs were screaming in agony, and it felt like she had been running for days. But when she heard the horse's trotting going quiet, she took that time to jump into a nearby clearing; knowing full well which soldier followed after her.

She took a look behind herself.

'_Good, finally lost him.'_

But looking around at her surroundings, a panicked expression settled over her features. A cliff lay feet away from her. The forest ending just a few feet the other way.

'_Where the hell am I?' _

But her thoughts were interrupted at the intruder suddenly in her presence; his horse missing.

"There you are!" Gray appeared behind the brush. "You thought _you_ could loose _me_ in _this_ tiny forest? Who the _hell_ do you think you are!" He took huge steps and continued closing her in.

His eyes blazed with furry and anger. "Do you know _how_ much trouble you put me through!" He rested his hands by his sides; a faint blue was beginning to form as the air around them stilled. Lucy's face went blank and the cold chill from his magic creeped up her skin.

_'No...'_

He now was a few feet away from her and spoke with frustration. "I'm bringing you back were you belong!"

_'No.' _

He brought his hands forward; aiming at her. "_Don't you move an inch." _

_'No!'_

His magic dispelled from his hand; shooting outward to her.

**_"NO!" _**She screamed and time seemed to stop. The ice moving at her broke into a million pieces and shattered, before smacking into the floor in a huge ray of golden light. The space around them seemed to be overwhelmed with this power.

Gray shielding his eyes from the light; loosing sight of Lucy.

The ground cracked from where she stood, and spread. The air thickened; making it harder to breathe. And it seemed to be suffocating Gray.

He spared her a glance and trembled with fear.

Her eyes glowed stark white and she glowed with the most beautiful hue of gold. Her face held more emotion then it ever did in that moment. As beautiful and breathtaking as it seemed; it was terrifying in the face of her opponent.

The magic vanished as quickly as it came and Gray took this opportunity to charge the girl. She was startled and surprised at the sudden weakness of her body.

But still, she forced herself to run the other direction.

She wasn't thinking straight when she sailed off the side.

How could she when she just used magic for the first time?

So now she looked onward. To the sky, and the landscape below her. She drew in a breath and prayed.

'_Please let me return to Natsu.'_

Then she descended off the cliff side.

* * *

**When I wrote this last part, I couldn't help but say, "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" And so I started cracking up; which kinda startled my mom, and she threw a zapato (shoe) at me. ****But you know, I'm a ninja. -kicks and chops the air awkwardly- So _of course _I was able to dodge it. But then again, my sister wasn't so lucky. :3**

**So review/favorite/follow? PWEASE! LOL! I just love to hear from you guys. _Warms my heart!_ -wipes tears away- ****Feel free to pm me, and I will be sure to reply as soon as I can! **

**Also sorry for the long wait (and cliffhanger... Kinda did this with my other story. Kyle you horrible human being! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO BADDDD!). I'm kinda in the process of moving, and so updates for either of my stories might be a bit later then usual for the next month.**

**This chapter sorta felt all over the place. I'm like in the middle of introducing magic training. Having Natsu be part-ish a dragon. Lucy also learning magic. Having Gray literally chase after Lucy. Juvia be all depressed. WHICH REMINDS OF SOMETHING I NEED TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Having the guards hunt them down. (GAWD! I keep switching between soldiers and guards... Which do you prefer?) I'm gonna include some angst between Erza and Jellal, since he is the King and she is his knight. He's gonna have to find a bride, but he wants to/but can't be with Erza. :/ ****Those feels mannn. ****Then I also need more feels between Gajeel and Levy. OH! I also need to introduce more characters... **

**My main focus is building up the relationship between Natsu and Lucy, because that will be SOOOO important in later chapters...**

**So, throw in a comment or whatever. Or not... That's okay too. lol**

**-247FairyTail**


End file.
